pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Capital of the Netherlands
The capital of the Netherlands is Amsterdam , although the parliament and government in The Hague reside, as well as the monarch. The capital of a country is usually the city are located in principle the government and head of state of a country. Netherlands is this one of the few exceptions . Hague was as from 1584 almost continuously the seat of government, with the exception of 1808 to 1810 (Amsterdam), from 1810 to 1813 ( Paris ) and from 1940 to 1945 ( London ).From 1940 to 1945, the Dutch territory, however, was actually ruled by the Germans , with the highest seat of government in Berlin ; the London government was agovernment in exile . The Hague is also the hometown of satraps and princes since 1584, except for the aforementioned periods and from 1948 to 1980 where Queen Juliana in Baarn (Soestdijk ) lived. Nevertheless, Amsterdam is the capital of the Netherlands. A brief reference in Article 32 of the Dutch Constitution refers to them. French time In the early days of the Kingdom of Holland (1806-1810) in The Hague was the capital. In 1808 Utrecht was about half a year the capital. King Louis Napoleon had apalace built on the Drift and the Wittevrouwenstraat . Later that year, Amsterdam was made capital and Louis Napoleon moved into the Royal Palace . In 1810 he was recalled to Paris and Netherlands was annexed by the French Empire . The Royal Palace was the residence of the French governor, Charles François Lebrun. Amsterdam was referred to in the first French Empire as a second capital, after Paris and followed by the third capital Rome . After regaining independence in 1813 took government and the States General again up residence in The Hague. Amsterdam remained the capital. Constitution [ edit ] The Constitution is most of the time remained vague about the status of Amsterdam as its capital. The Constitution of 1814 first came a reference to Amsterdam as the capital: But in 1815, however, was that reference disappeared again: Also in the subsequent constitutional amendments the status of Amsterdam as the capital remained unclear: It remained so until the constitutional amendment of 1983 , when the formal status of Amsterdam was restored: Generally accepted [ edit ] Despite the lack of a legal status (at least between 1815 and 1983), Amsterdam always has been generally accepted as the capital. In part this is undoubtedly follows from the position as royal city: in addition to the city where the coronation of the king place, Amsterdam is also often the venue for royal weddings and the annual royal New Year's reception. But more importantly by the relatively important role played by the city in Dutch history. From the late 16th century, Amsterdam became the largest city in the Netherlands and the main center of trade , economy , culture and finance ; a position that has managed to preserve the city to this day. Another reason may be found in the denial of The Hague as capital: although government seat from the 16th century, wished Hague does not see as its capital, as the Republic of the United Netherlands was formally a confederation, whose individual members were independent with a own government and its own capital. Even after the formation of the state unit is this denial continue to exist. It is said sometimes that Amsterdam is the capital, The Hague is the capital city. Category:Netherlands